Déjà Vu
by GeiserSalome
Summary: Rumplestiltskin takes off to save his grandson Henry. A while after he's gone, he finds out that Belle is pregnant and has the same conflicts he had when Milah was pregnant with his son, Bae. But Rumplestiltskin is a different man now.


_So, this is the first story I have ever written. I am a big fan of Rumbelle and love both actors. Since Fanfictions are such a big part of this fandom and I really love reading them, I thought I should try to write one on my own. English is not my native language so there might be some grammatical errors in the story. I apologize for that. Since it's my first story I'd really appreciate some critical review and maybe some tips for further story. Anyway, thank you for reading!_

She stared into nothingness. She felt sick. Very sick. Belle had read many books about illnesses to know that her symptoms could only lead to one conclusion; she was pregnant. But could it really be? She didn't really have any sexual contact with Rumple in those few happy hours she had had with him before he took off with the others to save his grandson. Except for that one time when she was still Lacey. She sat down while a whole bucket full of emotions overcame her. It was a mixture of shame, hope, love, anxiety and longing for her on true love.

It had been 25 days since Rumple left and she had already managed to cloak the town and was afterwards elected as the new mayor of Storybrooke. That task brought a lot of duties with it and she was sure that she'd have to give it up once the baby was here.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, she went into Rumples bedroom. It still smelled like him and she found herself constantly drawn towards it. She sat down on the bed and took the old hand mirror that she got as a present way back in the enchanted forest. It felt like that was a million years ago. "Oh Rumple. I don't know what to do. I'm scared." For a brief second she thought that she saw Rumples brown eyes looking at her through the mirror. Tears filled her eyes. "I miss you."

The ocean deep blue with the slightly darker circles around it never failed to amaze him. But seeing her eyes filled with tears immediately activated his instincts to protect her and all he wanted to do is hold her close and stroke her hair until she felt save again. But he couldn't. He was realms away from her, in a dimly lit cabin of hooks ship and the only connection to Storybrooke was his mirror through which he could see Bell when she looked through hers.

He didn't get why she was crying though. His Belle was the strongest and kindest woman on any Planet and whatever it was that upset her, she would handle it gracefully like she does everything.

They have been on this ship for a long time without any success of finding Henry, Bae's son. So every evening, Rumple went into his cabin and waited for Belle to take her mirror. She came almost every time, telling him about her day even though she didn't know that she was really talking to him. He got so used to seeing her every evening that he was almost sick from worry when she didn't show up for three days in a row. But when she finally came, she had astonishing news for him. He looked intently at her beautiful eyes while she half sobbed half laughed "Rumple, it's true. I'm pregnant!" He must have made a really loud choking sound because a few seconds later, the door opened and Snow was peering through the gap. "I'm alright!" he said quickly and with a shy smile on her face, Snow retreated. It took a few more minutes for him to recover from the shock that this news put him in. He felt himself coming back to his senses while a serious case of déjà vu came creeping over him.

He felt suddenly back on the battlefield, hearing the news that Milah was expecting a baby. He felt himself considering the same decision that he made when Bae was on the way. It would be easy. He could pretend to become awfully sick or make up some kind of excuse and try to get back to his Belle. But deep down he knew that Belle, just like Milah, wouldn't approve this behavior. And he was a different man now. Thanks to Belle, he was no longer a coward. And Storybrooke, after she cloaked it from the outside world, is the safest place Belle and their baby could be. There she could protect it from any threat, even if he wouldn't make it back to her since he knew that the boy would be his undoing. But his task was important. He absolutely needed to honor Bae, the son he hurt so many times in his life.

He was so deep in his thoughts that it took a while until he noticed the excited voices on deck. They found the island.

**She was sitting in a soft green chair in a beautifully painted room that reminded her strongly of the enchanted forest. The sun was about to set and filled the room in a soothing orange. Her eyes were filled with pure love as she looked down at the little body in her hands. Their boy was looking at her with his eyes that looked like the deep beauty of the ocean. They were exactly like her own. She turned her head when she heard the door opening and saw Rumple, his smile widening as he approached her. He kissed the little boys head and said with a voice filled with so much love that it brought tears to her eyes "Hello, my lovely Aaron." And then he looked her in the eyes saying "Hello, my love" and he covered her mouth with his.**

Belle woke up, tears running down her face. She cursed herself for waking up because the dream was so lovely. She hadn't felt that happy for a long time and as the realization hit her that this dream might never come true, she couldn't stop the sobs from coming. Just for once she allowed herself to be weak and to let go of the strong and self-conscious Belle. It was almost like she could feel Rumple putting his arms around her and holding her as she slowly calmed down. She shouldn't be weak. She **couldn't** be weak. Not with Rumple gone trying to save his grandson. Not with herself being the mayor of Storybrooke. Not with a baby on the way. She had to remain strong for their new, little family. She put her hand on her belly and tried to imagine what it would feel like if it was bigger. She had read a lot about pregnancy, but no book in the world could prepare her for the feeling of life growing inside her. It was a wonderful sensation and a bit terrifying at the same time. She loved children very much but didn't know if she would be a good mother. Rumple of course would be a wonderful father. He was so gentle and loving. Well at least with the people he cared about.

Looking at the alarm clock, she decided that it would be best to get up. Like that, she could prepare herself for the speech about better hospital equipment. Since they were completely cut off from the outside world, they had difficulties in improving their methods. Maybe the fairies could help out from time to time but even their magic has a limit and most certainly also a price. "This will be a difficult problem to solve" she thought sadly, letting escape a little sigh. Even though her job was exhausting and she missed working at the library, she loved being in charge. It felt almost like being a hero in one of her beloved books and she wondered what would happen once Regina returns home. Would she be able to remain Mayor? Probably not. Regina would surely find a way to prevent that from happening. She realized that, while she was thinking, she dressed herself and left the house. It would probably be for the best if she went for a walk to clear her head.

The forest around Storybrooke was a wonderful place. And since the cloaking spell from Rumple would not make them lose their memories but was simply like an invisible wall, it was usually safe. It reminded her of the enchanted forest. When she was still a child, she used to take a book to her favorite spot on a lake, not far away from her father's castle. She spent hours down there, mostly when she was sad and alone. The quiet sound of the forest used to have a very calming effect with the various birds singing the song of their people. And even if she was grown up now, it had the same effect on her. Lost in memories, Belle strolled through the forest when she suddenly felt herself trip. The next thing she saw was darkness.

**Rumple was lying on the floor, his head covered in blood. Was it his blood? Or someone else's? It must be his, because he didn't seem to be able to move. The only source of light was a small candle at the wall which made a poor job in warming this cold, dark place. Suddenly, a door opened and a hooded figure entered the room. "Where's the boy?" he shouted. Rumple grunted, fighting the urge to lose consciousness again. "You can do whatever you want. I won't tell you!" The hooded figure flew towards him and kicked him in his stomach.**

"Belle! Belle!" She awoke at the sound of her name and found Granny, the temporarily elected Sheriff of Sorybrooke, looking at her. "Belle, are you okay? What happened?" "I... I don't know, I think I just tripped and then I... I saw Rumple almost dying" she began to stutter when her sobs became unstoppable. "Everything's alright, you are just imagining it. Do you think you can stand up?" Belle pushed herself up and winced when a shot of pain went through her body. "I think I twisted my ankle." "Come on, I'll help you." Granny replied fast and supported her on the way to the hospital.

By the look on Dr. Whale's face, her ankle wasn't just twisted. "I have bad news for you, Belle. You broke several bones in your foot. We're gonna have to operate it. It's not a very complicated operation of course and totally safe, but you'll have to stay in the hospital for at least a week." She sighed heavily. A week. How will she fulfill all her duties when she wasn't able to leave the hospital? "Thanks Dr. Whale, I agree to the operation of course." "Okay, we'll put you in surgery first thing in the morning Have a good night." _I doubt it_ she thought to herself, but she gave him a smile and nodded slightly as he left. "Why does stuff like that always happen to me?" she wondered aloud. But even if she didn't at all feel like sleeping, the combination of the dim light, the pain medicine and the events of the day lingering over her pulled her into a restless sleep.

Still realms away, Rumple slumped exhausted into a chair next to the bed. They had just fought an epic battle which didn't leave his face untouched. He had several scratches across his face, one dangerously near his eye, and his nose was bleeding. His magic didn't work the same way here, so he had to change his tactics to the old-fashioned way. On the desk next to the bed were several candles that shone on the face of the figure lying on the bed. Its face is covered in little sweat pearls partly mixed with blood. But the most important thing was that Bae was alive. Rumple had defended him with his life since he first saw him lying in Peter Pan's camp. His state was not the best of course, so Rumple's primary task now was to get him back to Dr. Whale as soon as possible. He let a smile cross his face. They managed it. They found Henry, luckily unharmed, and even better than that, rescued his son who he believed to be dead. And in a few weeks they'd all be home and he'd finally see his Belle again.

For the next few days he kept himself busy looking after Bae, trying to get food and water into him and keeping him company. From time to time the others came by, especially Emma and Henry who he saw were as much family to Bae as he was. "Expect they never hurt him" he muttered sadly. Bae never managed to stay awake for a long time, but when he did, he always smiled at his father. Rumple was sure that he'd forgive for what he'd done in the past.

They needed to find the exact same spot where they entered Neverland, so that if they used the other bean which they stole from Tamara on the island, the portal would bring them back to Storybrooke and not somewhere completely different. But fortunately, Hook was an excellent pirate and knew perfectly well how to sail a ship. It shouldn't take them too long to get to Storybrooke. To get home.

Belle was sitting on a bench directly at the port, watching as the afternoon slowly transformed into night. She had one hand spread over her belly which was slightly swollen from her son, she was sure that it was a boy, and the other holding the crutches she needed to be able to walk with her broken foot. She was just about to get up and go home when a green light on the horizon caught her attention. The light was so bright that she had to cover her eyes with her hands and when she looked up again, the light was gone and replaced by a ship still very far away. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw it. Could it really be? Are they really coming home? But her joy was quickly replaced by fear as she wondered if Rumple was on the ship. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't. But she blocked the thought from her mind. He **will** be there. When he left, it was more than four months ago now, she'd promised that she'd see him again and had no intention in breaking this promise.

She shifted nervously on the bench as the ship came closer. Belle just remembered to call some of her friends to spread the happy news. By the time the ship was close enough to be identified, almost everyone in Storybrooke was gathered at the port. Belle took her crutches, standing up and trying to see over all the shoulders before her. It wasn't that easy for a woman who was only 5'2" tall, but she managed to catch some glimpses from the deck. And then finally she saw him.

Rumple was standing next to Henry, his eyes fixed on Belle. He had considered jumping into the water and swimming to her, but decided that it wasn't a good idea with his bad leg. Instead, as soon as they reached the port, he stumbled through the crowd of greeting and congratulating people faster than his bad leg should allow him. As he saw her, he almost started running. "Belle!" she turned her head, seeing him coming towards him. "Rumple!" It was the only thing she could manage at the moment they collided in a tight hug. They held each other so close that it felt like they were only one body. Feeling his heartbeat against her chest, she rewarded him with a passionate kiss. In it were all the feelings that they would never find the words to say out loud. "You made it. You came home!" she whispered against his lips. It took a while until she finally pulled away. He grunted in protest but she quickly took his hand, guiding it to rest on her belly. "Hey there, little one" he said with a loving voice. "His name is Aaron. Do you like it?" "Aaron. It's perfect sweetheart." He couldn't suppress the chuckle of joy that escaped him as he looked at the three of them as a family for the first time. "How's Henry? Was he hurt?" His eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Wait here, Dearie! I need to get Bae to the hospital!" he said hastily as he was already stumbling away. "Wait! Bae is alive?" she shouted after him but he was already too far away. There was nothing she wanted more than to just follow him and help him deal with this, but with her crutches she would just slow him down. Instead she decided to go ahead and wait for them at the hospital. She had to walk there since she couldn't drive with her broken foot and was therefore very slow.

By the time she arrives, they are already there and she finds Rumple sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. Exhausted from the walk, she slumped in a chair next to him. he looked older and mor worn. But even if she thought that in this situation it'd be wrong to think so, she couldn't help finding the fighting marks on his face extremely attractive. Noticing the seat on his forehead, she took a tissue and gently wiped it off. He seemed to notice because his head turns slowly and his sleepy eyes opened. "Hey honey" she said with a soft voice. "Hey, sweetheart." A flash of quilt crossed his face. "I'm sorry I left you alone at the port, but it's just... I had to bring him here." "It's alright. It was important that Bae came here as soon as possible. And as you can see, I made it here alive" she replied, slowly stroking his hair. His eyes turned to her crouches as he said: "By the way, what happened to your foot?" She looked down at her legs, shifting awkwardly. "It's nothing. I just fell and broke some bones." "Oh my sweet Belle, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You had to handle it all on your own and the baby probably didn't make it easier for you…" She silenced him with a soft kiss while she brushed away the tears that were running down his face. "Shh, Rum. I'm just really glad you and Bae made it home. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't. I love you." "I love you, too." and with a last gentle kiss, she crawled on his lap, snuggled into him and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining brightly in the house he and Belle lived in for the past two months. The light spread hope and joy in every room, but Rumple still felt very nervous. He was just checking the content of the picnic basket for the fifth time as he felt two arms sliding around his waist. "Good morning sweetheart" he said softly. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, I did. Still getting used to sleep with Aaron though" she said, putting her hand on her swollen belly. Her Australian accent was always more defined in the morning, and Rumple found that incredibly sexy. He turned around so that he stared directly in her eyes. "What do you think of us two going on a picnic?" Her face lit up with a bright smile as she kissed him, whispering against his lips "I'd love that, honey. But not too far, my back starts hurting faster with the extra weight." "It's not too far, I promise. Come on, let's go!" He took the basket with one hand and her hand with the other.

It was already after noon as they arrived on the hill that Rumple chose. Belle was a bit slower than he thought and he supported her as often as he could. As they arrived at the top, he took out a big blue blanket and guided her to sit on it with an extravagant gesture saying "Have a seat, miss French." She chuckled, responding "Why thank you, kind sir!" And she sat down studying his movements as he unpacked the basket. He was so fascinating. The way his eyes narrowed a bit in concentration as his hands worked on unpacking the cheese he brought with him never failed to amaze her. And he looked so good in his tight suits.

The food was delicious. Since she ate much more than usual because of her pregnancy, there was no food left in the end. By the time they finished, the sun started to set and the sky turned a beautiful, soft red. She noticed that his lips were trembling, followed by a sweat bead rolling down the side of his face, she touched his shoulder supportingly asking "Are you alright, honey?" He looked at her, his eyes very focused. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure Rum. Whatever you want!" She watched him pulling something small and black from his pocket. Opening it, he revealed the ring that he spent so many hours choosing from a large collection in the jewelry shop. It had a beautiful, ocean blue diamond on it. "Will you marry me, Belle?" He looked at her with expectantly, wide eyes as tears started to flow down her face. For a moment he thought that he'd upset her and wanted to apologize as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" "You will?" her face was lit with a smile so happy and beautiful that all he wanted to do is live in that moment for the rest of his life. "Yes honey! I love you so much!" she said excitedly as she pulled him down on the blanket, so that they lay facing each other. "I love you so much, my Belle." he said softly, touching her cheek. He put the engagement ring on her finger, pulling her into another deep kiss.

Belle approached the small house near the forest. They had bought it just before they married. It would be the perfect place for their child to grow up. She entered the house, taking off her coat and sighing with exhaustion. The debate about the new social system of the town went just as she wanted, but arguing always tired her very much. She stepped into the living room, seeing Rumple in a chair, reading the story "The Beauty and the Beast" to the little boy in his arms. Since she got to stay mayor of Storybrooke with the help of all her friends, Rumple agreed on staying home from day to day so she could fulfill her duties. Rumples head turned at the sound of the opening door and greeted her with his usual "Hey sweetheart." She went to his side and kissed his cheek saying "Hey honey." then bent down finding the deep blue eyes of their son and kissed his forehead, saying "Hey, my sweet Aaron." She wrapped her arms around them wondering quietly how she deserved to have such a sweet, little family.


End file.
